Monkey Tails and Penguin Feathers
by penguinsfan19
Summary: Darla apologizes to the penguins and the guardians! But will they forgive her! I WANT MORE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Darla's ritual

It was seven o' clock on Saturday night and the penguins were swimming around in their pool. Skipper and Rico were lying on their backs while Sam jumped off the edge of the HQ and poked her head out of the water as she swam over to float next to Private. Kowalski was sitting at the HQ's ledge as he continued to work with a little electronic device that he had invented a couple days before. Sam stared at the stars as they lit up the midnight blue sky as Skipper turned in her direction.

"What are you looking at, Sam?" Skipper asked her in a confused reply.

"The stars, they look beautiful tonight." Sam answered.

"Yeah, they are…Hello slap happy penguins!" Skipper stated before being interrupted by the excited voice of King Julien.

"Julien, what are you doing over here?" Sam questioned him.

"Taking a royal walk about around my zoo." King Julien replied.

Suddenly the sound of drums echoed through the night air and King Julien started to shake his booty as the drum's beat reached his ears. The five penguins turned to each other and turned their gaze on King Julien with "just wow" expressions on their faces. Sam stared out to see where the drum's sound was coming from and saw two baboons beating on little bongo drums.

"Looks like the baboons are having a dance party tonight." Sam muttered to the others.

"Ahh, my booty is shaking to the baboons' silly music, this is a nightmare!" King Julien shouted to the skies.

"Then just stop shaking your booty." Sam explained to King Julien.

"No one tells a king what to do, but I shall stop shaking booty." King Julien exclaimed as he stopped shaking his behind.

"Right, now let's go see what those baboons are up to." Skipper ordered to the group.

The penguins and King Julien walked toward the baboons' habitat. As they reached the habitat's gates, the group saw Darla doing some kind of magic while her baboon friends continued to beat on their drums. Darla turned and faced the small group as they stared at the scene in awe.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Darla sighed.

"Um, we were just wondering where the drum sounds were coming from." Sam replied with a stammer.

"Well, you found where the drum sounds are coming from." Darla stated.

"Are you baboons trying to have a longer dance party than me, again?" King Julien whispered as he edged closer to the penguins.

"Ah, still afraid I'll take your groove away, again." Darla grinned at King Julien.

"How did you take away Julien's groove?" Sam asked Darla.

"The king and his lemur pals put skunks into our habitat, so to get back at him I used my magic to take away his dancing ability." Darla explained to Sam in a chuckle.

"We only did that because you baboons were stealing my peoples with your country style dancing!" King Julien shouted at Darla.

"Ringtail, when you came the HQ asking us to help you get your groove back, you didn't say that you put skunks into their habitat!" Skipper muttered as he turned to Julien.

"Yes, but I did apologize to Darla and her friends!" King Julien retorted.

"After Skipper forced you to, it is Skipper right." Darla yelled at Julien.

"Man, I never did so much dancing in my life and yes my name is Skipper." Skipper said as a flashback of that situation ran through his mind.

"That was some dance routine." Kowalski stated quietly.

"Wait, hold on, why are we talking about something from the past?" King Julien uttered in confusion.

"Great, now we have made Ringtail confused." Skipper whispered to Private.

"Uh Skipper, who else did we confuse in the conversation?" Private asked Skipper in a hushed tone.

"Our conversation confused Sam before Ringtail." Skipper replied in a soft whisper.

"But Sam was not at the zoo when this incident happened because she was on a mission with Jonah, Layla, and Erika, so of course it would be confusing to her." Private muttered softly.

"Guys, we can hear what you are saying, except what you said in the middle." Sam spoke suddenly.

"Really!" Private and Skipper said in surprise.

"Yes." the group of animals replied to Skipper and Private's surprise.

"With that conversation over, I would like to know how long Darla and her baboon friends are going to be dancing this time." King Julien ordered in a dull tone of voice.

"We are not having a dance party, Mr. King of the Stupids!" Darla growled at Julien.

"Ah, then it is a secret dance party!" King Julien laughed.

"No, we are doing a magical ritual, if you really want to know!" Darla hollered at Julien.

"Uh, exactly, what kind of magical ritual?" Kowalski asked Darla.

"Wow, I never knew this zoo had so many nosy animals." Darla huffed.

"I guess we will go then, since we are not going to get an answer." Skipper replied.

"Well, good night." Private chirped as he followed Skipper and the rest of the group back to the penguin habitat.

Once the penguins and King Julien had left to return to their habitats, Darla turned to her friends.

"That female penguin could be the end of us." Darla whispered to her gals in a stern tone.

"What you mean Darla, Sam is just a normal female penguin." one of Darla's gals named Candace asked.

"Remember the girl that helped the animals get that group of people out of the zoo a couple weeks ago." Darla reminded them.

"Yeah, she saved the whole zoo from being destroyed." Darla's other gal friend named Lily said.

"But what does this have to do with Sam?" Candace stated.

"Sam is the girl that saved the zoo a couple weeks ago." Darla answered.

"But how can she transform from a penguin to a human?" Lily inquired to Darla.

"Sam is normally a human, but in our world she remains as a penguin until there is trouble in our world." Darla explained.

"Sam must have some pretty powerful magic." Candace thought to herself.

"Candace, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked her as she noticed her friend spacing out from the conversation.

"Just thinking that Sam has to have some pretty powerful magic to do all the things she has done." Candace muttered.

"Sam is not the only one with strong magical abilities in this zoo." Darla spoke to Lily and Candace.

"But we know you have strong magical abilities, Darla." Lily exclaimed.

"Thank you, but I was not talking about myself." Darla sighed.

"Then who are you talking about?" Candace questioned Darla.

"I'm talking about the new chimp, otter, and lemur." Darla smirked.

"They do not look magical." Candace murmured.

"But they are and I plan to use them to get to Sam." Darla chuckled in a evil laugh.

"But why to you care so much about getting Sam?" Lily squeaked with fear.

"I want to find out, exactly, how powerful she is." Darla said simply.

"So, we are going to turn Sam's friends against her by controlling them." Candace calculated.

"Yes." Darla grinned at Candace.

"But how are we going to control them?" Lily implied.

"What do you think the ritual was for!" Darla grunted, sounding quite irritated.

"So, the ritual we just did will help us gain the control over the animals of the zoo." Candace speculated.

"You are correct, Candace!" Darla hollered with excitement as if she was a game show announcer.

"Our little ritual we performed will allow us to gain the power to control the minds of the animals in this zoo." Darla divulged to Candace and Lily in a whisper.

"Sounds cool, but when will the ritual's effect take place?" Candace and Lily began together.

"In a couple minutes, right at the strike of midnight." Darla smiled at them.

"Why does a magical spell start or end at midnight exactly?" Candace groaned.

"Huh, I never thought of that before now, but that is a good question." Darla and Lily giggled at the thought.

"By the way, what time is it now?" Candace's voice broke in to her friends' laughter.

The three baboon girls stared up at the large clock that hung above the entrances of the zoo. The long and short hands of the clock were pointing at the number twelve. The three of them heard a low rumble of thunder and looked up at the sky in time to see a magenta colored beam. The beam shot down from the clouds and surrounded Darla, Candace, and Lily in its light. But the light was gone as quickly as it had came, leaving Darla and her friends to stare at the sky in shock.

"What just happened to us!" Candace screamed in utter shock.

"I do not know, unless that was the ritual's doing." Darla pondered.

"The beam of light gave us mind controlling powers!" Lily cheered as she raised her arms into the air.

"Well, the only thing to do is to see if we have mind controlling powers." Darla mused as she gestured Candace and Lily to follow her to the Chimp Habitat.


	2. mind control zoo

Morning came too fast, Sam thought as heard the shuffle of feet on the cement floor. Sam yawned as she slid out of her sleeping quarter and gave Skipper a good morning wave as he continued to drink his cup of coffee with a fish in it. Sam waddled over to the work table and stood across from Skipper. Suddenly, the two of them heard a couple of loud bangs and booms coming from Kowalski's lab. Skipper and Sam looked at each other then the two of them walked to the lab's door.

"Kowalski, are you okay in there?" Sam's voice echoed through the lab door.

"Yes, I am fine." Kowalski mumbled as he opened the door to the lab.

"You sure Kowalski, you sound a bit frustrated." Sam argued.

"I am just flustered about my new invention, that's all." Kowalski confessed to Skipper and Sam.

"What are you making, Kowalski?" Skipper responded quickly.

"Teleporting wrist watches, if I could get them working." Kowalski grumbled.

"Exactly, what would we need Teleporting Wrist Watches for?" Skipper insisted to Kowalski.

"We might need them for quick retreat from our foes." Kowalski replied.

"The teleporting wrist watches sound cool, but how will they work?" Sam inquired to Kowalski.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Kowalski sighed.

"You want me to help you with your new invention?" Sam asked Kowalski as Private climbed down the ladder in the HQ from the fishbowl entrance.

"Morning Private, where have you been?" Skipper uttered.

Private made no reply to Skipper's greeting, but continued to stare at Sam. Then all of the sudden, Private flung himself toward Sam and tackled her to the ground. Sam and Private wrestled and rolled on the ground of the HQ while Skipper and Kowalski watched in utter shock. After several minutes of wrestling, Sam had Private pinned to floor as she stared at his face with a livid expression on hers.

"What's wrong with you, Private!" Sam shouted at him as she kept him pinned to the floor.

"Must bring the penguin Sam to the baboons." Private announced in a tone that sounded as if he were possessed.

"What... uh Skipper, Kowalski, you might want to see this." Sam stammered as she looked at Private's eyes.

"Will this discovery help us figure out why Private went crazy and attacked you, Sam?" Skipper asked her as Kowalski and himself came over to where Sam had Private pinned to the ground.

"There is a good possibility." Sam answered as Skipper and Kowalski stood beside her as she continued to keep Private pinned to the floor.

"I know we need to find out what is wrong with Private, but are we going to keep him still?" Kowalski pondered as he watched Private start to struggle, trying to get out of Sam's grasp.

"I think I will have to freeze him to the floor." Sam speculated as she tried to keep her hold on Private.

"That's insane!" Kowalski and Skipper screamed at Sam in unison.

"I know it's insane, but is there really any other way to keep Private from attacking any of us." Sam barked at Skipper and Kowalski.

"She's right, in this state, we couldn't hold Private back." Skipper murmured as he watched Sam starting to have difficulty at keeping Private in her grasp.

"Sorry I have to do this, Private." Sam whispered as snowy mist came out of her hands that froze Private up to his neck.

"Nice work!" Skipper chuckled in disbelief as he looked down at Private frozen to the floor of the HQ.

"Thanks!" Sam exclaimed, barely noticing Kowalski examining Private.

"Great Gatsby, Private's eyes have mysteriously turned ruby red!" Kowalski shouted as Skipper and Sam looked down at Private.

"Looks like Private has the eyes of a robot!" Skipper gasped as he stared at Private's eyes.

"I think he is under mind control." Sam replied as she turned her head to Kowalski and Skipper.

"That's a crazy theory!" Skipper laughed.

"Sam's theory is crazy, but true." Kowalski muttered as he finished examining Private's eyes.

"Hold on, where is Rico at?" Sam yelled suddenly.

"Outside swimming, why?" Skipper answered.

"You're not thinking, oh no!" Skipper and Kowalski shouted.

Sam, Skipper, and Kowalski dashed toward the ladder that led up to the fishbowl hatch. The three of them found Rico sitting at the edge of the pool and made sighs of relief because Rico did not look different or changed in any way. But suddenly, Rico turned his head toward them and they stared in horror as they saw Rico's eyes were red like Private's. Without warning, Rico launched himself at Sam and pinned her down to the ground with a hard slam. Instantly, Skipper and Kowalski ran over to pull Rico off of Sam and keep him from attacking her any farther.

"Thanks." Sam huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"No problem." Skipper and Kowalski grunted as they continued to hold Rico back from attacking Sam.

"Well, isn't that a surprise." A voice replied as the penguins whipped their heads around toward the direction of the voice.

"A penguin that would not hurt any of his friends usually is now." Darla smirked at Rico and then faced Sam, whose feathers were ruffled.

"What have you done to Rico and Private, baboon!" Skipper growled as he narrowed his brows in anger.

"You penguins still think magic does not exist, don't you?" Candace snickered as she and Lily came to stand on either side of Darla.

"Not as much as you think." Skipper snapped at Candace.

"At least, not anymore." Kowalski admitted in a whisper.

"We believe that certain types of magic exist in the world." Skipper groaned in anger.

"Ah, certain types of magic, which are what kinds exactly?" Darla urged Skipper to reveal in a sweet voice.

"Maybe, we don't want to tell you!" Skipper declared.

"Fine, then, we will have to do this!" Darla said as she, Lily, and Candace shot magenta colored beams of magic at Sam, Kowalski, and Skipper.

The beam blinded Sam for a second and when she opened her eyes she saw Skipper and Kowalski collapsed on top of the HQ in front of her. Sam quickly waddled over to Skipper and Kowalski to if they were alright when something grabbed her foot and threw her. Sam landed hard on her stomach right at the edge of the pool, she stumbled as she started to stand and looking straight in front of her to see Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski charging at her. Thinking on her instincts, Sam cast puff of air out of her left palm and let a light mist surround her and in an instant, Sam was invisible to the animals around her. Sam grinned as she stared at the gaping mouths of Darla, Candace, and Lily; while Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski just stood in front of her looking confused and waiting for Darla's orders.

"She just disappeared!" Lily cried in shock.

"Do you think she teleported to another part of the zoo?" Candace asked Darla.

"Maybe, but she will not escape us, since the whole zoo is under our control now!" Darla grinned evilly.

"YOU HEAR THAT PENGUIN, WE HAVE CONTROL OVER EVERY ANIMAL IN THE ZOO AND WE WILL FIND YOU!" Lily shouted to the skies.

"We don't have control over King stupid, his grump of a servant, and the big eyed mouse." Candace reminded Lily.

"Let's get them next!" Lily squeaked with excitement.

"We don't need those dumb lemurs to get a penguin." Darla grumbled to Lily and Candace. "And besides, Sam being the heroine she is, she will come to us." Darla stated.

Sam waited until the baboons left with Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico to return to the baboon habitat. Once she knew that they were out of sight, Sam slumped to the fishbowl hatch in defeat and utter confusion. Sliding down the ladder, Sam jumped into the second bunk hole from the floor and shut her eyes to think of plan for herself in order to save the zoo. Suddenly, Sam heard a shuffle near the floor and saw Private still lying frozen on the floor. Sam started to drift off as curled up in her bunk hole and closed her eyes, going completely unaware of her surroundings.


	3. the magic of a cure

Sam woke up to annoying voice and turned her head to see Julien's face looking at her. Suddenly, Sam and Julien heard two screams, whipping their heads to see Mort and Maurice being chased by Private. Sam leaped out of the bunk and tackled Private to floor, using her right flipper to hold down Private's left flipper, but Private's right flipper tried to slap Sam across the face. Sam blocked the flipper slaps with her left flipper and then without warning, Sam's left flipper slipped over Private's forehead. Instantly, Sam saw images of Private's memories and a nasty looking spider that had the words mind control on its back as it blow up in front of her. In another second, Sam realized she was back in her mind and saw Private staring at her in confusion.

"Uh Sam, why are you pinning me to the floor?" Private muttered in his squeaky british voice.

"Um, well you were trying to attack Maurice and Mort." Sam stammered, surprised to hear Private's regular voice talking to her.

"Why would I do that!" Private cried in shock.

"How should we know." Maurice replied.

"Well, did I attack anyone else?" Private mumbled, looking sad and mad at himself.

"You attacked me this morning." Sam murmured as she got off of Private and sat next to him.

"But why would I attack my friends?" Private sobbed.

"Darla used a mind control spell on you and she told you attack anyone who wasn't under her mind control, Private." Sam answered as she tried to comfort Private.

"Was I the only one in the zoo under Darla's mind control?" Private whispered sadly to Sam.

"Every animal in the zoo is under her mind control." Sam informed Private.

"Wait a second, every animal here is not under Darla's bibbidi bobbidi mind magic, you silly female penguin!" King Julien suddenly spoke.

"Does that even matter, all we know is that our friends are under spell that I can somehow eliminate." Sam shouted at Julien.

"Darla's spell has to have a day and time when the effect wears off or becomes permanent." Maurice suggested.

"That is just plain nonsense, Maurice." King Julien laughed.

"No it isn't, Darla's magic must have a time and day when it completely vanishes, leaving the effects behind." Sam pondered with a grin.

"All we need to do is find out when!" Private exclaimed.

"First off, we will need stealth." Sam ordered.

"Next, complete silence during this mission." Private replied.

"Ok, you two silly penguins have fun, that sounds like too much hard labor for a King." King Julien yawned as curled up on the ground and started to fall asleep.

"Uh right... Maurice, Mort." Sam sighed as she watched Maurice and Mort drift off to sleep next to King Julien.

"I guess it's just you and me, Sam." Private replied as he watched the sleeping lemurs along with Sam.

"Alright Private, let's get invisible!" Sam smiled as a puff of air surrounded her and Private.

In a matter of seconds, both Sam and Private were invisible. The two of them dashed for the trophy entrance that led to the entrance of the zoo. But once they reached the entrance, Private and Sam realized that they were locked out of the zoo. Figuring the two of them could not climb the wall, Sam told Private to hold on to her tightly and in a few seconds, Sam and Private turned into a stream of water that went straight through the space between two of the metal bars of the entrance gate. After the water was through the gateway, Sam and Private returned to their normal figures with the invisibility powers still around them. Sam and Private continued their journey to the baboon habitat, but suddenly they stopped as they stared endlessly at the all the animals in the baboon habitat. The two of them saw otters, chimps, gorillas, and even flamingos, but saw no sign of Darla or her baboon friends. Suddenly, Sam spotted Darla in the front of her animal controlled crowd and pointed her out to Private. But, as if on Que, Sam started to change into her guardian self and Private stared at her in surprise, but at the animal crowd in fright.

"What's wrong, Private?" Sam asked as she turned to look down at Private.

"Other then, you transforming into your guardian form, I don't think we are invisible anymore." Private squeaked as he looked up at Sam.

"I think you're right Private, I don't believe we are invisible anymore!" Sam admitted with a slight stammer in her voice.

"What makes you say that, Sam?" Private said, sounding puzzled by her remark.

"The crowd of animals, including Darla are staring at us with unsettling smirks." Sam declared with stutter as she stared back at Darla.

"Get the two trespassers and bring them to me!" Private and Sam heard Darla shout to the animals.

"Aah, we are toast!" Private screamed in fear.

"Not yet, we aren't." Sam yelled as she grabbed Private and broke into a run.

After running for about a minute, Sam pushed her feet off the ground and took off into the air with Private in her arms. Sam continued to fly towards the baboon habitat, but was stopped by a fireball that flew from the side that came an inch from her nose. With one swift movement, Sam placed Private behind her head and told him to hang hold tight. Sam looked straight ahead and saw Erika, Jonah, and Layla quickly flying toward them. Sam stretched out her arms as her friends reached her and Private, while she slammed her right palm on Jonah's forehead and her left palm slammed against Erika's forehead. But as Sam tried to reach Layla's forehead, Sam was thrown toward the ground by Layla's telekinesis powers(which is the ability to levitate objects and move them with your mind). Sam landed hard on her stomach on a patch of dried dirt, she tried to stand but just collapsed to the ground. Sam saw that she was bleeding a little, but realized Private might have been hurt when they crashed to the ground.

"You ok, Private?" Sam huffed as she tried to control her breathing.

"A little shaken, but otherwise, fine." Private sputtered.

"You two alright and what's wrong with everyone?" Jonah's voice suddenly spoke to them as Erika and him touched down on the ground next to Sam with Private still on her back.

"Yes, the two of us are alright." Sam answered.

"We're glad you two are OK!" Private exclaimed with joy.

"Why wouldn't we be ok?" Erika chuckled in confusion.

"The last two days most of the animals in the zoo have been under Darla's mind control." Sam informed Erika and Jonah.

"Is that why Layla almost killed you two?" Jonah and Erika asked in unison.

"For some reason, Darla wants to know more about me and my powers." Sam muttered in a slightly irritated voice. "Private was under her mind control and my hand slipped over his forehead while I was trying to pin him to the floor." Sam explained as best as she could to Jonah and Erika.

"And Darla's magic to control my mind was gone." Private pondered as he finished the rest of Sam's explanation.

"Which means Erika and I were under Darla's mind control, but Sam touched our foreheads a couple minutes ago." Jonah reasoned.

"Yes, exactly, and now you two are back to normal." Privae cheered.

"But a lot of the animals and Guardian Layla are still under Darla's control." Sam warned the group.

"What's the plan, Sam?" Jonah, Erika, and Private questioned her.

"The plan is to get everyone out of this mind control state, starting with Layla." Sam replied with a wide smile.

"Sweet plan!" Erika, Private, and Jonah smirked.

"Alright, we will split up to tackle all the zoo animals as soon as possible." Sam commanded.

"I'll get Layla and then tell to help us." Erika grinned as she took off into the sky and slammed her palm on her friend's forehead, staring at Layla until she was grabbed by Layla, who gave her a big hug.

"Great job Erika, now you and Layla go cure some of the animals around here." Sam shouted up to them.

"On it, Sam." Erika and Layla yelled back to her.

As Sam, Private, and Jonah began to move toward the crowd of animals when a lasso rope tied them together in a tight bunch. Sam turned her head to see Darla pulling at the end of the rope with Candace and Lily beside her. Once Darla was done pulling on the rope, Candace and Lily pushed Jonah, Private, and Sam to face Darla. Darla's face was in an explosion of rage as she glared downward slightly at them.

"You and your friends are ruining my plans to gain endless power!" Darla spat in anger as she stared at Sam.

"Your way of getting endless power is taking control of all the animals in the zoo is crazy!" Sam shouted at Darla.

"Yes, but you and your other super-powered friends can eliminate mine and my girls mind control powers on the animals." Darla growled.

"That's the plus side, I can't believe you baboons would use mind control on your friends!" Jonah yelled as he started to burn the rope with his left palm.

Sam felt the rope become loose and jumped at Darla, while Private and Jonah tackled Candace and Lily to the ground. Sam and Darla started to wrestle with each other on the ground until Sam froze Darla up to her neck. Sam turned toward Jonah and Private, who stared at her in surprise along with Candace and Lily.

"You've been attacked a quite a bit today, haven't you Sam." Jonah sighed.

"Yes I have and I am getting kind of sick of it!" Sam replied sternly.

"Who cares about that, you two only have fifteen minutes until midnight to cure our friends!" Candace and Lily cried together at Jonah and Sam.

"I can't believe you two told them when the spell becomes permanent and we lose it!" Darla screamed at Candace and Lily in shock.

"Sam was right, why we used mind control on our friends was crazy!" Candance retorted at Darla as Sam with Private riding on her back and Jonah took off into the sky.

Sam flew down right above Bing the gorilla's head and slammed her right palm in the middle of his forehead. Then, she flew down into the crowd and slammed both her palms at any animal forehead she saw. It took several minutes, but one by one each of the zoo animals were returning to their normal selves. Sam knew she had not seen or cured Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski as she looked around for them when Private suddenly pointed them out. Jonah and Layla were fighting against them as Sam ran over to them, picked up Skipper and Rico, putting each of her hands on their foreheads. Jonah and Layla were continuing to struggle with Kowalski when Sam was putting Skipper and Rico down. Thinking quickly, Sam came up behind Kowalski and picked him up, while Layla pressed her right hand against Kowalski's forehead. Sam turned at clock above the zoo entrance and saw it was a minute to midnight.

"Well, we did it and with a minute to spare!" Sam exclaimed as she yawned.

"Yep and now I could go with a good night sleep." Layla answered in a mid yawn.

"I agree with that." Private said in sleepy voice as he jumped off of Sam's back as she started to transform along with the other guardians.

"I guess there is no more mortal danger here, anymore." Erika's voice suddenly spoke as she ran to the group in her otter form.

"What's with magenta colored sky?" Sam muttered in awe.

"Who cares, lets get some sleep." Skipper ordered as he looked at many tired faces.

* * *

"You girls betrayed me!" Darla shouted as she watched the magenta color dissolve from the sky.

"Come on Darla, your plan was going a little too far." Candace replied.

"I want to know what makes Sam and friends so powerful." Darla uttered.

"Why can't you just give up on this Sam thing?" Lily asked Darla.

"I think her powers are better than mine!" Darla cried out her confession.

"So, you plan to find out where Sam and her friends' powers come from?" Candace questioned Darla.

"Yes and I will do anything to get that information." Darla snickered.


	4. a returning nightmare

Skipper awoke in the morning to see Sam leaning against the worktable in a slumped position. He walked over to the coffee machine to get a cup of coffee, put a fish in it and walked to the worktable to sit with Sam. By the time Skipper had sat down next to her, Sam slipped down from her position at the worktable and onto the floor, falling into an instant sleep. Kowalski and Private had just woken up and started to walk toward the worktable, but stopped suddenly when they saw Sam sleeping on the floor.

"Uh Skipper, is Sam alright?" Kowalski asked Skipper as he looked at Sam with a look of surprise and concern.

"I don't know, she fell asleep before I could ask." Skipper answered when all of the sudden Sam's head jerked.

"What's wrong with Sam!" Private cried as he, Kowalski, and Skipper watched Sam jerk back and forth on the floor.

"Kowalski, do you have any theories?" Skipper stuttered in fear as he continued to watch Sam.

"I think she is experiencing one heck of a nightmare." Kowalski declared as he watched Sam start to shout and break into a cold sweat.

"Shouldn't we try to wake her up?" Private whined as he looked at Sam.

"Definitely!" Kowalski and Skipper shouted in unison, barely noticing Rico running toward them to see what was wrong.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sam screamed suddenly as her body flew straight up.

"Sam, are you alright?" Skipper replied after Sam stopped screaming.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Sam huffed as she tried to calm herself.

"Must have been a pretty bad one." Kowalski said in a calm voice.

"Yes, it was." Sam stammered as she still tried to relax.

"Do you mind telling us what the nightmare was about?" Private whispered the question.

"I don't mind, it might make me feel better if I do." Sam sputtered on her answer.

Sam started off with telling the penguin boys that Darla was in her nightmare and she wanted revenge. Her nightmare began like any other day at the Central Park Zoo, she and the rest of the penguins were performing for a crowd of people. But once the crowd had left to visit another habitat, Sam got hit in the side of the face by some type of green liquid, which Kowalski proved to be green paint. Sam then told the boys that some kind of jar with a sparkling powder in it got thrown into their habitat by a mini catapult that was in Darla's habitat. The jar had hit Skipper and its contents made him fell asleep instantly. Once the zoo was closed, Sam, Kowalski, Rico (who was carrying a sleeping Skipper), and Private went over to the Baboon habitat to talk to Darla about curing Skipper. But Darla had been ready for them to come and just as they jumped down from the fence surrounding the habitat, Darla met them and flung a jar of sleep powder at them. Darla watched with glee as the four penguins collapsed and fell asleep like Skipper had hours before. When the penguins were woken up by Darla and her so-called girlfriends, they noticed that Erika, Jonah, and Layla were tied to small poles along with themselves. The poles made a circle around a fire that was set up by Darla's girlfriends, the small group of tied up animals stared at Darla as walked around, looking into the unhappy faces of her captive audience. Darla stopped in front of Sam first and looked into the eyes of the female penguin that raged with a fire she had never seen before. Darla asked Sam a question, but Sam refused to tell Darla the answer to it. Darla, filled with rage, went near the fire and picked something up, then walked quickly toward Private and holding a small cutting knife to his left side. The group honestly thought she was bluffing until Private let out a loud squeal. Shouting at the top of her lungs, Sam answered Darla's question as tears started to fall from her eyes as looked at Private's bleeding left side. Thinking it was over, but to the group's surprise, Darla throw out an array of questions at Sam as though she was being investigated by the government. Sam looked around and saw that every one of her friends had been stabbed at least once by Darla's knife. After Sam had answered Darla's first row of questions, she was slammed with more and tried to tell Darla that she could not speak of any of the details that related to hers and her friends' powers, but Darla kept on stabbing Sam's friends and the penguin boys until Sam gave in to her demands. Finally the questions were done and the group was untied, falling to the ground and started pile next to one another. Sam rushed over to the pile of her hurt friends and began to heal each of their wounds with her water powers. The group ran back to their habitats right after Sam was done healing them and Sam stopped talking about her nightmare after that.

"Man, when you have a nightmare, you have a nightmare Sam." Skipper sighed, still sounding appealed by the nightmare he just heard.

"Yep, most definitely." Kowalski and Private muttered in shock.

"Uh, huh." Rico uttered, looking slightly freaked out.

"The worst part is this nightmare has occurred twice." Sam confessed to the four penguins staring at her.

"That would suck and this probably means you got no sleep last night." Kowalski calculated.

"Yes." Sam acknowledged.

"I just hope this nightmare does not become the real deal!" Skipper added as he looked at his team.

"Me too." the four penguins across from Skipper admitted.


	5. Nightmare Becomes Reality: The Capture

Skipper and Private awoke to see that Sam was already up, listening to music from her ipod and reading what looked like a comic book in her bunk. It had been two days since Sam had told them about her nightmare and since then, Sam had gotten very little sleep. Skipper and Private approached Sam with looks of concern, but also with caution. Sam looked at the two of them as she took off her headset and laid her comic down on the floor. She jumped from the second bunk from the floor and stood in front of Skipper and Private.

"Morning guys." Sam said in a cheery voice that surprised Skipper and Private.

"You sound very happy this morning, Sam." Skipper replied with a grin.

"Did you have goodnight sleep last night, Sam?" Private asked her.

"Yes, I did." Sam smiled at Private.

"No nightmares then." Skipper uttered.

"Yes." Sam cheered.

"Yes you had nightmares or you didn't have any nightmares last night?" Skipper muttered, sounding confused by Sam's reply.

"Yes, I didn't." Sam sighed as she noticed Rico and Kowalski jump from their bunks and land on either side of her.

"Good morning." Kowalski stated as he looked at his teammates around him.

"Morning Kowalski, Rico." Sam chirped.

"You sound cheery this morning, which probably means you slept last night." Kowalski guessed as he looked down at Sam.

"Yup!" Rico uttered.

"I had no nightmares last night." Sam declared with a grin.

"With that settled, what is the plan today, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned Skipper.

"The plan is one-on-one combat drills for now." Skipper ordered to the others.

The five penguins waddled toward the ladder that led to the fishbowl entrance and the four of them got in formation on the top of HQ, while Skipper stood in front of them. For a few minutes, Skipper went over the rules of the one-on-one combat drills, which were the penguins who fall into the pool are out, but as for that anything else goes. Kowalski and Sam faced off against eaach other while Private and Rico were face to face with Skipper. Each of the penguins getting into a fighting stance as they waited for Skipper's order to start the drill. With one swift movement of Skipper's right flipper, the penguins started to fight and block each others' moves. Kowalski and Sam started out in a stalemate of blocking each other's moves until Sam knocked Kowalski off of his feet, making him land on his stomach. Kowalski got up and in return grabbed Sam's right flipper and swung her over him, making her land flat on her back. While Sam tried to stand up, Private and Rico were struggling to keep Skipper pinned to the ground. Skipper rolled to the side to free himself from being pinned under Rico and Private when he heard a splash near him. Skipper turned to see Private in the pool, but there was no sign of Rico. Skipper turned his head to left and saw Rico had thrown up a bomb, who was watching it roll toward his friend and leader. Skipper slid to the side to dodge the bomb, but ended up falling in the pool along with Private. Skipper and Private watched as Rico did a little victory dance with "Wahoo" cheers at the edge of the HQ's top. Skipper and Private jumped out of the pool and watched Sam and Kowalski continue their combat drill, while Rico continued to dance in victory. Rico, who was now finished with his victory excitement, started to walk toward Skipper and Private when something zoomed passed him and hit the sides of Sam and Kowalski's faces. The hit by the unknown flying object made both Sam and Kowalski loose their balance and fall off the HQ's top. Sam, thinking fast, reached for the HQ's edge just in time, while Kowalski had taken hold of her feet. Sam pulled herself up to the top of the HQ, while Kowalski continued to hold on to her feet. Once the two of them were away from the edge of the HQ, Sam and Kowalski sat down as they caught their breath. Suddenly, Sam noticed that Kowalski and her were dripping drops of green sweat.

"Uh Kowalski, why are the two of us sweating green sweat?" Sam stammered as she turned to Kowalski.

"That is a good question." Kowalski noted as he realized what Sam was talking about.

"You two have something green on the sides of your faces!" Skipper's voice spoke as he came to look at Sam and Kowalski.

"It looks like green paint, what you think Kowalski?" Sam decided as she looked at the green substance on the side of Kowalski's face.

"Green acrylic paint to be exact." Kowalski informed the others.

"Nice observation you two, but where did the paint come from!" Skipper's voice boomed as Sam stared at something beyond their habitat.

"I think I know how, but when did Darla and baboon friends get a mini catapult!" Sam shouted in shock as looked at the baboon habitat.

"This is bad, guys!" Private squeaked.

"What makes you say that, Private?" Skipper and Kowalski stated in unison.

"Sam's nightmare is starting to come true!" Private screamed as he started to get hysterical.

"Private's right, this is how my nightmare started!" Sam shrieked as she started to get hysterical along with Private.

"Oh come on, it was just a horrible nightmare and plus Kowalski got hit by the paint!" Skipper argued.

"There is still a good possibility that Sam's nightmare is becoming true, Skipper." Kowalski mumbled to Skipper.

"I guess, but I haven't been hit by a jar that has sleep..." Skipper added before he collapsed to the ground after a jar hit him in the back of the head and a fine white powder spilled over him.

"Powder in it." Kowalski responded as he finished Skipper's sentence.

"We need to get in the HQ now!" Sam yelled to the others in a commanding voice.

* * *

"Aww, great biskets and gravy, I hit the wrong penguin!" Darla growled quietly as she looked toward the penguin habitat through her small telescope.

"Which one did you hit with the sleep powder jar?" Candace asked Darla as she and Lily continued to stand next to Darla.

"The flat headed one." Darla replied to Candace's question as she watched the penguin with tuff of hair on his head drop the sleep induced penguin through an entrance on top of the stone block through her telescope.

"Don't worry, the penguins will probably come over here to get help for their friend." Lily exclaimed as Candace and Darla stared at her.

"We knew that, Lil." Candace sighed.

"And that is when we strike our revenge against them." Darla grinned with an evil smirk.

* * *

In the Penguins' HQ, the penguins wanted to be anything but freaked out by the incidents that had just occurred several minutes ago.

"What we going to do without Skipper!" Private cried as looked at Skipper sleeping soundly in his bunk.

"I don't know." Kowalski sighed with a sense of confusion and fright in his voice.

"But your the lieutenant, Kowalski!" Sam whined as she turned to Kowalski.

"I know, but I don't have a plan on how we can beat magic!" Kowalski retorted, flinging his flippers in the air.

"That would be in your department, Sam." Private agreed with Kowalski as he stared at Sam.

"Me, but why?" Sam stuttered loudly in surprise at Private's reply.

"Uh Sam, you are the leader of a group of teenagers with magical powers, remember." Kowalski explained to Sam.

"Which makes me more experienced with fighting magic." Sam added as she turned from Kowalski to Private and then to Rico.

"I think so, I mean, a few days ago I watched you take on your own friends to help get them back to normal." Private confessed as he looked at Sam.

"You are absolutely right, Private!" Sam smiled at Private.

"Plus, it seems that a plan just comes to you while you are fighting against magic." Kowalski mentioned as he recalled the fights he had seen Sam fight in.

"Can't argue with that logic." Sam put in.

"So, will you be our leader for this mission, Sam?" Kowalski and Private requested.

"Yes I will." Sam announced as she ran to hug the three of them.

"What's the plan, Sam?" Private questioned her.

"We need to go to the baboon habitat and talk to Darla." Sam confided to them.

"To see if they can get Skipper to wake up." Kowalski finished Sam's sentence.

"That is correct, Kowalski." Sam answered as she turned to Kowalski.

"What are we waiting for!" Private exclaimed as he headed for the ladder to the fishbowl entrance.

"Hold on, Private." Kowalski called to Private.

"But why, we know the plan." Private whined at Kowalski.

"Yes, but getting over to Darla's without being seen is what we need to figure out." Sam declared to Private.

"Then, we are going to turn invisible." Private replied.

"No I still want us to be seen by Darla, but surprise her and her friends." Sam grinned at the three penguin boys.

"How are we going to do that?" Kowalski exclaimed as he stared at Sam in shock.

"We are going to teleport into the baboon habitat." Sam said simply.

"But my teleporting wrist watches aren't in completion yet!" Kowalski cried as he started to freak out.

"That's alright Kowalski, I can teleport us into the baboon habitat." Sam told him, trying to suppress a giggle.

Sam ordered Rico to get Skipper from his bunk, while Kowalski and Private came beside Sam. Once Rico had walked over to the group with a knocked out Skipper over his shoulder, Sam rose her left hand in the air. In a flash of a blinding blue light, the penguin boys and Sam were laying flat on the ground in the baboon habitat. Sam stood up and looked around the habitat, but the baboons were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Darla and her friends?" Sam asked as she helped Kowalski and Rico with Skipper.

"I don't know." Kowalski and Private shrugged as Darla came up from behind the group.

"We should look..." Sam replied, but was knocked out along with the others before she could finish.

"I have you now and all I need is the lemur and otter." Darla whispered as she looked down at the five penguins, who were in a deep sleep in front of her.

"We have your lemur and otter, Darla." Candace and Lily's voices spoke as they entered the habitat with a sleeping lemur and otter.

"Now my revenge begins!" Darla chuckled evilly.

"What will we do with them now?" Lily sighed as she stared down at the sleeping animals at her feet.

"Tie them to the poles!" Darla barked at Lily.

"What are you going to do?" Candace huffed at Darla.

"I need to prepare for when they wake up!" Darla shouted at Candace.

"Come on Lil, lets get them ready for Darla, tonight." Candace muttered in Lily's ear.

"I'm starting to think Darla is going crazy with revenge." Lily whispered to Candace as they started to tie Sam and her friends to some mini poles around a fire.

"Me too and I hope Sam can actually knock some sense into her head rather than answering her questions." Candace uttered quietly through her teeth.


	6. N B R: Questions and Torture

Skipper woke up slightly dazed and struggled with something that was pressed up against his chest. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a pole by a rope, but as he looked up a little and saw his team, along with the guardians in their animal forms who were also tied to poles that were placed in a circle around a fire. Skipper tried his best to get a closer look of his team and the animal guardians from his spot, noticed within a few minutes that they were asleep. Wondering where they were, Skipper looked around and saw that they were in the baboon habitat. Skipper continued to look around when he had the sudden feeling that he was being watched and turned his head as he came face to face with Darla. Skipper let out a yell when he saw the grin on Darla's face, it reminded him of a deranged birthday clown smile, but as he continued to stare at her grin, he thought he would rather be staring at the smile of the deranged birthday clown right now.

"I wondered if you would be the first one up, Skipper." Darla said in a icy tone.

"I don't care if I beat the others at waking up, just what have you done to them!" Skipper shouted at Darla.

"Someone woke up from his nap in a foul mood." Darla taunted Skipper.

"Bet you would too if you woke up to see your friends and yourself tied to poles!" Skipper yelled in rage at Darla.

"I wouldn't worry Skipper, your friends will wake up soon." Darla sneered as she walked away from him.

Once Darla had left Skipper to remind looking at his friends, who were still sleeping. Skipper sighed as he stared at the ground when he heard two sudden groans coming from either side of him. Skipper looked up to see Erika and Kowalski starting to stir from their deep sleep, while Rico, Sam, and Jonah that were across from him started to wake up. Same as when Skipper had woken up, the three guardians, Rico, and Kowalski struggled against the ropes that tied them to the poles. After Skipper watched them struggle for a little bit, he noticed that Private and Layla had woken up.

"Where are we and why are we tied to poles?" Layla asked as looked around to see her friends tied up.

"We are the Baboon habitat and I am not really sure why Darla and her girlfriends tied us up." Skipper informed the group.

"She probably wants revenge." Sam sighed.

"Who is she?" Jonah questioned Sam.

"Darla, of course!" Sam stated to Jonah.

"What about her girlfriends, don't they want revenge too?" Private began.

"I'm not really sure if they do or not." Sam muttered.

"Well then, all we know is that Darla wants revenge." Skipper suggested to the group.

"Of course, Lily and Candace want revenge, right gals." Darla's voice interrupted the group's conversation.

"Oh yeah, of course we do, Darla." Lily and Candace groaned as they came to stand on either side of Darla.

"Lily and Candace don't sound that enthusiastic about getting revenge." Sam whispered to Jonah.

"Hey, whispering fools over there, pipe it!" Darla shouted, turning to face Jonah and Sam.

"Fine we'll stop whispering, but why are you trying to get revenge on me, Darla." Sam said in a dark tone.

"You ruined my plans to take over the zoo!" Darla snapped at Sam.

"Oh come on, that can not be the only reason!" Sam hollered back at Darla.

"I don't have to tell you that!" Darla shrieked with anger at Sam.

"Why are my friends and I tied to poles then!" Sam sneered at Darla.

"I have some questions for you, Sam." Darla snickered.

"Why did you kidnap my friends!" Sam cried.

"I plan to use them to make you answer my questions, Sam." Darla replied with an evil smirk.

"You lay a finger on them, I swear..." Sam growled before being interrupted by Darla.

"Or you'll do what, Sam." Darla sighed as she watched Sam struggle against the ropes that bound her.

"I wouldn't try to anger Sam any farther, Darla." Jonah's voice spoke up in a serious tone.

"Why will she destroy the zoo or something like that." Darla chuckled at Jonah in disbelief.

"Fine, go on laughing, but don't come crying to us when Sam is kicking your butt." Jonah sighed as he grinned at Sam.

"Alright, let's just get on with the questions!" Darla growled at the animals tied to the poles.

"Great, What's your first question." Sam muttered as she watched Darla grab something near the fire and walk over to Private.

"When did you and your friends get your powers?" Darla asked as she stood next to Private.

"August 28, 2007 on our first day of ninth grade and high school." Sam answered.

"Interesting, it's too bad I don't believe you!" Darla relished as she stabbed Private's left side with a dagger.

"PRIVATE!" Skipper cried as watched Private get stabbed by Darla's dagger.

"Darla, why did you do that, Sam was telling you the truth!" Erika, Layla, and Jonah yelled in shock.

"You three should have answered more quickly!" Darla spat back at them.

"Give me another question now or I promise you will be in for the fight of your life!" Sam ordered to Darla in rage.

"Are you the leader of the team, Sam?" Darla questioned her as walked over to Kowalski.

"Yes I am, I am the lead guardian." Sam uttered.

"Not enough information." Darla said quickly, stabbing Kowalski in his right side.

"What do you mean not enough information!" Sam yelled as she watched Darla stab Kowalski in his stomach.

"Fine, next question is what do you guardians protect?" Darla mused as she walked toward Erika.

"We protect every world that has life in the universe." Sam informed Darla, looking upset and defeated.

"Funny, that you four can't protect anyone tonight." Darla jeered, while she ran the dagger's blade across Erika's stomach.

"PLEASE STOP, stop hurting my friends, I've been telling you the truth from the beginning!" Sam cried as tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Can't handle to see your friends get hurt, this is precious." Darla laughed as she took a glance at Sam walking to stand between Erika and Layla.

"No I can't." Sam stammered as she tried to calm herself.

"Now, how do you change into the guardians." Darla inquired.

"I carry a magical pendant and when it glows it changes us into our guardian forms or back to our human forms." Sam sighed.

"What about your animal forms?'' Candace replied as she stood beside Sam.

"To tell you the truth, the four of us don't know why we transformed into animals, why you ask?" Sam shrugged.

"Just curious." Candace whispered as she freed Sam from her ropes, but Sam pretended she was still tied up.

"Candace, this is no time for your sympathy!" Darla shouted as she stabbed Layla twice, once in the side and the other in the stomach.

"I thought I told you to stop hurting my friends!" Sam yelled as Darla walked to Skipper and made a long, wide cut across his stomach with the dagger.

"And I want my questions answered, so we are even!" Darla snarled as she went to stand between Rico and Jonah.

"How many more questions are there!" Sam screamed in frustration.

"I have two more questions." Darla implied.

"Go on." Sam grunted.

"What special powers do you four have?" Darla insisted Sam to answered.

"We can teleport, go invisible, fly, Erika can read minds, Layla has telekinesis, Jonah and I can hear sounds from faraway, and I can control the power of ice when I get really angry." Sam confessed.

"That's not many special powers." Darla sneered as she stabbed Rico three times in his side and then moved closer to Jonah.

"What the heck, are you trying to get me angry!" Sam hollered at Darla.

"Last question, how strong are your powers when you get extremely angry, Sam?" Darla continued, acting like she had not heard Sam's shout.

"I say a smidge from unstoppable." Sam told Darla, looking at her with a deadly stare.

"Smidge from unstoppable, show me then!" Darla snickered as she stabbed Jonah twice in the stomach.

"You made a big msitake, Darla!" Sam growled as she ran at Darla.

"Within a second, Sam had slammed Darla to the ground and froze Darla to it. Sam got up and helped Lily and Candace untie Skipper, Kowalski, Jonah, and Erika, while Layla, Private, and Rico made slight groans of pain. Once everyone was untied, Sam started to heal her friends' wounds with Candace and Lily staring at her in awe.

"You didn't tell Darla that you could heal wounds, Sam." Lily squeaked at Sam as she watched her heal Skipper's wound and run over to Kowalski to heal his.

"Does it matter, she probably knows now." Sam sighed sadly as she helped her friends up and walked to the penguin habitat.

"Thanks for helping us." Jonah replied as he left with the others.

"You're welcome and we're sorry." Candace answered as she watched them leave and head for the penguins' habitat.

"Lets go to sleep, Candace and maybe tomorrow Darla will be better." Lily insisted in a yawn.

"I agree." Candace grinned as she followed Lily to their rock home to go to bed.


	7. sleepless minds

Sam watched her friends as they slept soundly, while her thoughts had kept her awake when she started to go over the events that had happened hours before in her mind. Sam knew that what happened tonight was unusual and just plain cruel for someone like Darla. While Sam continued to wrap her mind on the events that had occurred as a shuffle of movement came from one of the bunks in the wall. Skipper noticed that Sam was still awake as he jumped out of his bunk and walked toward her. As he walked toward Sam to sit with her, Skipper heard several more shuffles of movement. Skipper turned around to see Jonah, Layla, Erika, and Kowalski standing behind him.

"Why are you guys awake?" Skipper whispered to the animals standing behind him.

"Probably the same reason you are, Skipper." Jonah answered.

"So, you guys couldn't sleep because of the events that happened tonight too." Skipper asked the group.

"Yes." the group of animals muttered.

"Hey guys." a voice spoke to them.

Skipper turned to see Sam looking at them and nodding her head to tell them to come sit with her. Skipper and the others walked toward Sam, sitting down against the wall by Sam. Sam looked at all of them once they were sitting on the ground.

"Can't sleep, either." Sam questioned the group of animals sitting on either side of her.

"Yep." Jonah, Layla, and Erika replied.

"My mind can't seem to stop going over the events that occurred tonight." Kowalski confessed.

"Mine too." Skipper and Sam sighed as they agreed with Kowalski's statement.

"Why are you guys still up?" a voice squeaked as two figures jumped from the bunks in the opposite wall from where the group sat.

"We can't sleep, Private." Skipper addressed as he watched Private and Rico to come sit by him.

"Can't stop thinking about the events that occurred tonight." Private guessed.

"Yeah." the others admitted to Private's response.

"Only thing I don't get is why Darla wanted revenge against us anyway?" Private wondered, looking at the surprised stares of his friends.

"Darla said why she wanted revenge, Private." Layla uttered to Private in shock.

"I don't think ruining her mind control plans was the true reason for her revenge." Private stated.

"What other reason could there be, Private." Skipper protested, looking at Private in confusion.

"Darla said she had several reasons for her revenge." Private pointed out to his teammates and the guardians in their animal forms.

"Ok, we know the first reason and what are the other reasons, Private?" Jonah put in as he looked at Private with a stare of disbelief.

"The second reason is that Darla wants to know everything dealing with magic, which makes you four targets." Private continued.

"Darla does rituals and magic, but it doesn't mean she is obsessed to find out about different and stronger kinds!" Erika and Layla exclaimed to Private in disbelief.

"Alright, maybe not obsessed, but honesty, how many of villains have the four of you faced that didn't want to know how powerful your magic is!" Private shot his statement back at Layla and Erika.

"Uh, fine, you got us with that one." Layla and Erika groaned, putting their heads down in defeat.

"Come on, I would love to know how many." Private began.

"I would say at least ninety-five percent of the villains we have faced want to know how strong our magic is." Sam calculated.

"That is a large percentage of villains, I can't imagine how many villains the four of you actually faced!" Kowalski implied, sounding shocked by the percent.

"Come on Sam, you really think that only five percent of the villains we have faced don't care." Layla insisted.

"Yes I do, because when any one of us is captured by an enemy, our enemy tries to find out everything about our magic." Sam informed Layla and the others.

"True, but Darla is different." Layla argued.

"How exactly?" Sam asked Layla with a quizzical look.

"Darla didn't try to kill us and the penguins." Layla explained.

"True, but she did hurt all of you with a dagger!" Sam announced.

"But you healed our wounds with your powers!" Layla said in a shout.

"Yes I did heal all of your wounds, but Darla wanted to make me angry by hurting all of you!" Sam retorted.

"And that is another reason for Darla's revenge." Private spoke up.

"wait a minute, what." Sam and Layla burst out.

"Another reason for Darla to get her revenge was to get Sam angry to see her magic at its strongest." Private described to Layla and Sam.

"It makes sense, but the only way to find out is to talk to Darla." Sam grunted in displeasure.

"I don't think I could talk to Darla for at least a few days." Skipper and Jonah muttered.

"But what if Darla comes here to apologize?" Private asked.

"Then, we will let her apologize." Sam and Kowalski answered together.

"I think if we went to see Darla now, we might get the strong urge to beat her up." Erika and Layla stated to the group of animals.

"That is a good possibility." Kowalski confirmed.

"Then, our plan is talk to Darla a few days from now, unless she comes here to apologize." Skipper acknowledged.

"Yes it is." the group replied.

"Now that's done, I think we should try to get some sleep." Private insisted to the others.

"That sounds nice." the group sighed as they laid down on the ground.


	8. apologizes and the end

Darla woke up the next morning in puddle of wet grass, but completely unfrozen. Darla stood up and turned to face her friends, who had been standing behind her the whole time. Darla huffed at Candace because she knew that her so called friend had cut Sam's ropes last night. After glaring at Candace, Darla just continued to shake her head in an unpleased motion at Lily. Darla thought her revenge on the pesky guardians and military penguins was going perfectly until her own friends had let their sympathy get the best of them. Darla knew she would definitely have some questions that deserved an explanation.

"Why did you two turn on me last night!" Darla growled at Lily and Candace for an explanation.

"Don't you think that you went a little too far last night, Darla." Lily squeaked as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"I don't care what I think, I want to know why you two ducked out of our plan!" Darla barked at them.

"I don't believe it ever was our plan!" Candace raged back at Darla.

"What are you talking about Candace, of course it was our plan!" Darla retorted in a yell at Candace.

"Really, but I guess telling us that you were going to stab every animal we captured except Sam was in our plan, but somehow I do not remember being told this information!" Candace boomed at Darla in rage, while Lily nodded her head to agree with Candace.

"I thought I told you two that!" Darla cried with a tone of shock in her voice as she looked at Candace and Lily.

"No, you kept that information to yourself." Candace shot back at Darla.

"But still that is only one piece of information." Darla snorted a fake laugh.

"Oh really, what about the questions you asked Sam last night?" Lily suddenly spoke.

"I didn't tell you two that either?" Darla sighed in a long, shocked groan.

"We heard none of those questions until the guardians and penguins did." Candace answered.

"Fine, two pieces of information I forgot to mention, it's not that bad." Darla shrugged.

"Darla, there are alot more than two pieces of information you did not tell us." Lily laughed.

"That can't be true, I usually tell you gals everything!" Darla screamed in total shock.

"And there's the word I'm looking for 'usually'." Candace replied.

"I'm sorry gals, I just..." Darla said before she became speechless.

"Thought that we wanted revenge too." Lily finished Darla's sentence.

"To be honest Darla, we never wanted to get revenge on the guardians and the penguins." Candace confessed, while Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"We also accept your apologize, Darla." Lily added.

"Thanks gals." Darla grinned as she hugged them.

"For what?" Lily asked Darla.

"For helping me see that I wanted revenge so much that I got lost in it." Darla admitted to her two friends.

"We forgive you and some other animals might if you apologize." Candace implied to Darla as she looked at the penguin Habitat.

"I'll apologize, but can you two go with me." Darla stammered as she looked at her friends desperately.

"Of course, Darla." Candace and Lily smiled.

Darla, Candace, and Lily jumped over their habitat's fence as they headed towards the Penguins' Habitat. As they climbed the fence of the Penguins' Habitat and jumped to the rock platform, they didn't see any one of the penguins. Darla walked toward the fishbowl and heard murmured voices talking to each other, Darla was about to lift the fishbowl when it flipped open. A penguin the long eyelashes appeared in the opening that the fishbowl was covering. Darla looked at the penguin in surprise as she took a step back from the opening to let the penguin out, who was followed by four male penguins, a male lemur, a female chimp, and a female otter.

"Did all of you sleep down there last night?" Candace asked as she pointed her finger at the opening.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Skipper answered.

"Isn't it cramped with that many small animals down there?" Lily questioned Skipper.

"No." Skipper replied.

"The only way the penguins' place could be cramped is if every small animal in the zoo was in it." Jonah added as he started to laugh at what he said.

"Lets not give anyone any ideas Jonah." Sam and Skipper stated as they looked at Jonah.

"Aw, don't you guys ever take the time to party." Jonah whined as he continued to laugh.

"Not really, we would never find a day to have one with Ringtail and his lemur buddies partying all the time." Skipper sighed.

"True, Julien does have alot of parties, while Mort, Maurice, and I just do whatever he says." Jonah put in.

"That sounds so fun doing everything Julien says." Sam treased.

"It's not that bad at times." Jonah pointed out.

"Alright, enough discussing Ringtail and how spacious our place is." Skipper announced.

"Then what's the plan now, Skipper?'' Private squeaked.

"Well, since we have company we will let them in our home to talk, Private." Skipper acknowledged.

"Oh, of course!" Private whispered to himself, feeling stupid that he hadn't thought of that.

"Come on in, Darla and her friends, uh what are your names." Skipper said.

"I'm Candace and this is Lily." Candace addressed as she pointed a finger at Lily.

"Alright then Darla, Lily, and Candace welcome to our home." Skipper implied as he led the baboons into the HQ through the fishbowl opening while the others followed.

"Wow, you penguins got a nice place!" Darla exclaimed as looked around at the inside of the HQ.

"Thanks!" the penguins replied together.

"Wow, you penguins got a TV!" Lily screamed with excitement as she looked at the TV.

"What did you penguins get the TV?" Candace asked as she watched Lily staring endlessly at the TV.

"That's classified, but is Lily alright?" Skipper stammered as he turned his head toward Lily.

"She'll be fine, she is just excited to see a TV for the first time." Candace whispered to Skipper.

"Where's that door go to?" Darla questioned Kowalski as she pointed at the door next to the bunks.

"My lab is behind that door." Kowalski answered.

"So, you invent things Kowalski." Darla said.

"Yes I do." Kowalski stated.

"Now that we have all had a little time to chat with each other, I think we should hear what our guests came to talk to us about." Skipper announced suddenly.

"We came here to apologize to all of you." Darla stuttered slightly as her head hung downward.

"Come on Darla, you can do this." Lily whispered in Darla's ear.

"I am so sorry for what I put all of you through last night." Darla said in a tearful reply. "I'm sorry, I stink at apologizes!" Darla cried as she burst into tears when she suddenly felt someone hugging her.

"Go on Darla, you're doing fine." Sam's voice spoke calmly to her as she returned Sam's hug.

"I'm especially sorry to you, Sam." Darla stated as she looked into the eyes of the penguin that just hugged her.

"I forgive you, Darla." Sam muttered.

"But why, I hurt your friends even though you answered my questions!" Darla yelled at Sam in shock.

"I know you weren't yourself, Darla." Sam exclaimed as she tried to calm Darla. "The desire to get revenge on me consumed you, making your mind unable to think properly!" Sam explained to Darla.

"That's probably correct, but still, why would you forgive me so easily?" Darla bleated out the question at Sam.

"I thought we could or would be friends." Sam acknowledged to Darla.

"You wanted to be friends with me!" Darla burst out in total shock.

"Yes I did, because I thought the magic you, Lily, and Candace can do was cool!" Sam sighed with a wide grin.

"Really, but you and your friends have so many stronger and cooler forms of magic than I can use!" Darla chuckled in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, but Darla, you can use your magic any time you want." Jonah spoke up suddenly.

"Yes, but can't the four of you use your magic any time you want?" Candace replied at once.

"No, we can only use our magic when we have to help, fight, and protect others." Layla answered.

"We have broken those rules a couple of times before, through." Erika admitted with a sheepish grin.

"What did you four do?'' Lily squeaked at Jonah, Layla, Erika, and Sam.

"I beat another kid at a tryout for a running tournament." Jonah and Sam inquired.

"I made a tree root trip a girl that bullied me." Layla divulged to the group.

"I read the mind of a boy I liked." Erika confessed.

"Did the four of you ever break any rules when you were together?" Candace questioned Jonah, Layla, Erika, and Sam.

"We've teleported outside of our high school a couple of times when the principal wanted to talk about our number of absences and declining grades." Sam informed.

"The four of you must have been absent alot to keep the universe safe." Lily declared with a giggle.

"There were alot of them." Sam sighed.

"So, do you guys forgive me for what I did?" Darla muttered to the group with a slight fear.

"Of course we do, just don't hurt anyone like that again." Skipper replied, while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I promise." Darla promised.

"One more question though, Darla." Private's voice spoke in a sudden squeak.

"Yes Private, what is your question for me." Darla asked, smiling at the smallest penguin.

"Why did you want to get revenge on the guardians, especially Sam, so badly?" Private answered, looking up at Darla.

"I was jealous of how strong Sam and rest of the guardians' powers were." Darla stated.

"We watched Sam face the leader of that group of thugs that stormed into the zoo a few weeks ago by herself." Candace mentioned.

"Yeah, you won and you were awesome, Sam!" Lily cheered, jumping in the air.

"Uh, thanks Lily." Sam grinned as she started to blush alittle.

"Then three days ago, you faced off against your friends to free them from our mind control!" Darla exclaimed.

"You divided and conquered!" Candace and Lily screamed in excitement.

"When you three put it that way, I can see why you jealous, Darla." Sam pointed out.

"That's alright, lets just start over and try to be friends." Darla decided.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Sam agreed.

"What about you guys?" Lily asked the penguin boys, Jonah, Layla, and Erika.

"Sounds great!" Jonah, Layla, and Erika declared.

"It will be nice to have some friends other than Ringtail and his pals Mort and Maurice." Skipper admitted.

"Hey, I'm one of Julien's pals too, don't I count!" Jonah whined as turned to Skipper, who was standing beside him.

"No, because you and all the guardians are new friends to us." Skipper muttered to Jonah.

"That makes sense." Jonah pondered.

"Well, the zoo doesn't open for another hour, do you baboons want to stay here until then?'' Skipper asked the baboons.

"Sure!" Darla replied.

"Alright!" Candace and Lily exclaimed.

Darla, Lily, and Candace gathered around the penguins' work table talked to the others. Skipper asked if any one wanted to play stomp the wombat. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Jonah played stomp the wombat. While Sam, Erika, Layla, and the baboons continued to talk to each other. At about 8:45 Jonah, Erika, Layla, and the baboons went back to their habitats, while the penguins waited for the zoo to open.

"Any new ideas to excite the crowd today, guys." Sam asked.

"Lets go with anything that is cute and cuddly." Skipper answered as he heard the zoo's bell.

"The zoo's open." Private squeaked.

"Lets go boys and Sam!" Skipper ordered as the five penguins climbed the ladder to greet their visitors.

The penguins started their cute and cuddly performance for their visitors, while the crowd cheered and clapped for them before they went to the other habitat in the zoo. During the break of performing for visitors, Sam's glaze drifted to baboon habitat. Darla, Lily, and Candace saw her looking over and waved to her, Sam waved back and jumped into the pool to please another round of visitors. Sam knew she had made friends with the baboons after all, even though the road was rough to get there.


End file.
